1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a temperature-storing cup/pot structure. It does not need the plug. It has no electrical wire connection problem. And, it can be used for a hot or cold drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, it is a conventional detachable insulating cup. It mainly comprises a ceramic cup 91 and a ceramic seat 92. They are detachable. When they are assembled, the electrical circuit is close (ON) to activate the heating process. Once the ceramic cup 91 is taken out, the electrical circuit is open (OFF). An electrical heater 93 is disposed on the bottom of the cup 91. The electrical heater 93 includes an outer electrical ring 931, an insulating seat 932, a large outer electrical plate 933, an inner electrical ring 934, a small inner electrical ring 935 and an ceramic electrical resistance 936. The outer electrical ring 931 and large outer electrical plate 933 form the first electrical route. The inner electrical ring 934 and the small inner electrical ring 935 form the second route. These two routes are connected with the ceramic electrical resistance 936 so that it will produce heat. And, the ceramic insulating seat 932 is used for separated these two routes and avoid the electrical short circuit.
Although the detachable insulating cup can keep the drink hot, it must have certain electrical wire connection to provide power. There must be some socket for plug, and the wire connection cannot be too long. In addition, it only can be used for hot drinks. It is impossible to used for a cold drink.